Charlene (SoW game)/Quotes
*'First Introduction:' "Um... I'm Charlene. I will become an idol with you." *'Morning:' "Good morning, player." *'Afternoon:' "Hello!" *'Evening:' "Good evening!" *'Night:' "Looks like you're sleepy!" *"I hope we'll always get along well." *"Places as peaceful as here are truly rare." *'Ignoring Her:' "Whoa... Were you waiting long or what, player? Something about you just seems different since we last saw each other.♪" *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "It's cute. I love it!♥" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Oh, nice. I like this!" *'Win a Contest:' "Yes! Congratulations!" *'Lost a Contest:' "Ah... I really thought you'd win... That's too bad..." *'Talk too Much:' "I'm usually eating when dad and mom are working!" *'Favourite:' "Oh my! I love Strawberry Pudding!♥ Thank you very much for this wonderful gift!" *'Loved:' "Wow, this is great! ♪ I love it! Thank you." *'Liked:' "Oh. Um... thanks." *'Neutral:' "Thank you!☆" *'Dislike:' "Sorry. I dislike this..." *'Hated:' "I'm sorry. I don't like it..." *'Horror:' "I really dislike Eggplant. Don't ever give it to me again." *'Multiple Gifts:' "This is good... but I couldn't accept another gift today." *'White:' "It must be tough getting used to the work. Just do your best." *'Black:' "I love to cook! Mr. Sébastien teaches me new dishes sometimes." *'Blue:' "Everyone makes mistakes! I think everyone grows by learning from their mistakes!" *'Purple:' "I go out to fish a lot because I love to eat. I'm not that good at fishing, but I'm good at cooking dessert!" *'Yellow:' "Don't you think my friends are lively? They're loud, right? Maybe I started talking really loud because of them." *'Orange:' "There's a certain someone I can't stop thinking about lately. I wonder why...☆" *'Teal:' "Do you have a crush on anybody, player? Uh, never mind... You don't have to answer that!" *'Green:' "I'm not really good at anything, and my only real dream is to marry and start a family... Maybe I'm just childish?" *'Pink:' "When I see you talking to another girl, I feel a little jealous. I never thought I'd be the jealous type..." *'Red:' "These days when I see you, I feel a little funny inside." *'Rainbow:' "You're my husband, player!♥ I have so much fun talking to you!" *'Early Spring:' "I love spring!" *'Late Spring:' "The flowers are in full bloom.♥ I can't stop staring at them!" *'Early Summer:' "The sun is getting brighter! Looks like June is just getting started!♫" *'Late Summer:' "This year's summer is going to be hot! I don't like the heat, but it's not summer without it." *'Early Autumn:' "The maple leaves are turning a beautiful red.♥ I love autumn." *'Late Autumn:' "We have so much good food to eat in autumn!♫ If I eat too much, I'll get fat. So I have to be careful about that!" *'Early Winter:' "It's getting cold. I tend to slouch during the winter time. I really should stop that habit." *'Late Winter:' "The snow really piled up this year, huh? The winter scenery is great, but I get headaches just thinking about shoveling all that snow!♪" *'Sunny:' "Good weather makes me feel great all by itself." *'Cloudy:' "The weather is kind of cloudy today." *'Rainy:' "The animals look so sad when it rains. I guess it's because they can't go out." *'Snowy:' "It feels so calm when today is snowy!♪" *'Christmas': "Good morning. Today is Christmas Day, so I'd like to invite you on dinner.♥ Would you like to join me?" **'Yes:' "Heh! Wonderful! Let's had fun.♥ I will wait you at 18:00 PM. See you!" **'No:' "I see... I'm a little disappointed..." (Charlene leaves) *'White Day:' "Um, is this a White Day cake? Oh... Thank you very much. To receive a delicious cake like this, it's like a dream." *'Valentine's Day:' "Good morning. Can I come in? Player, I made my own dessert. It's for you. Have a good day.♪" These lines are said if the player chooses to marry Charlene. *'Before Married:' "I feel so nervous! Getting married is scary!" *'Having a Child:' "I want to protect our life together and our precious family, player. I'll protect it with all my might." *'Having another Child:' "Child is going to have a sibling. I guess we must be very happy." *'After Childbirth:' "I still have a lot of worries, but I feel at east with you, player." *'First Child grows up:' "I love making children's clothes. They grow up so fast, I have to make new ones all the time." *'Second Child grows up:' "Sometimes Child and Child talk about how fun it'd be to eat my cake." These lines are said after the male player is married, and/or after the female player is married to another bachelorette. *'Before Married:' "I hear you're getting married!♫ Congratulations!" *'Having a Child:' "Congratulations on getting married! I can't wait for the baby! ♫" *'Having another Child:' "Child is going to have a sibling. I knew there was something going on between him/her." *'After Childbirth:' "Congratulations! I'm sure your family will be happy!" *'First Child grows up:' "Child grows up? That's great!" *'Second Child grows up:' "How's your second child? Please say hello to him/her." Category:Story of World (game) Quotes